The fake date
by thunderangel12
Summary: Musa's going on a datenot with Riven but with Michael a fresher. Riven is outraged but is helpless and has still not gathered the courage to confess until....... My first ONESHOT


Hi people I'm back with another story. I hope I'm improving as a writer. Hope you like this one.

Hr 

Prologue:-The winx and the specialists live in a combined hostel and study in a co-ed school called 'predators and angels'. Riven and Musa have still not patched up and a little of a new character- Michael. He is a specialist and has a secret crush on Musa and she is still not aware of it but they are also very close friends. A fact of which Riven is jealous. But is helpless since Michael is his(he's riven's friend too) only friend in the whole academy.

Riven is overhearing a talk between Musa and Michael.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it will be alright?" A girl with a sweet voice asked a boy of same age. "It's gonna be fine Musa. Don't worry. I just hope no one comes to know of our plan." The boy replied. "I feel nervous Michael." Musa said. "Musa. You trust me don't you? Don't worry no one will come to know of it. Relax. Tomorrow evening will be the best evening ever. That's my promise." Michael said. "Fine Mich. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 7 then?" Michael replied to a still not fully convinced Musa replied. "Sure Musa. See ya tomorrow. Good night."

Both the students were unaware of the fact that someone was overhearing them. Someone who was so angry that he broke the pen in his hand. That someone who is known to be more dangerous than a dragon when he was angry. That someone was Riven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Riven's POV**_

'_What does she think of herself? How can she go out with Michael. And Michael? Doesn't he know how I feel about Musa.' "I don't get it" I said_

'_But is it his fault that he is doing what I should do? Is it his fault that he is doing what he wishes to do? I too know his feelings for her but he hides this fact because of me. But then why is he doing it?' I walked to the room with these confusing thoughts in my mind. _

_I lay in my bed for what seemed like an hour and then the door opened and Michael came in. I pretended to sleep. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I knew I would say something bad to him._

_The lights were finally turned off and then I went back to what I was thinking. 'Michael and Musa are going on a date. Shouldn't I be happy for them?' 'I guess I'll leave them alone for one night then? No I can't. I can't see Musa with someone else. But it's only a night.' _

_I didn't realize when I felt asleep._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**In the classroom.**_

Everyone was with their own groups. Everyone- except Musa and Riven. Musa is not in the class yet and Riven as usual staring outside the window thinking of tonight. Suddenly he hears the same sweet voice which made him love her.

"Hey guys!" "Hi Musa! Come join us." Bloom said before Riven could call her to talk about the evening. After a few minutes he saw Michael joiningthem. "So are you ready for tonight?" Michael asked. "I guess so." Riven observed a small blush on her cheeks. He felt more than jealous.

Suddenly their professor came and took the attendance. Riven as usual didn't call his attendance and Musa did it for him. Riven did get punishments for it several times but soon the teacher realized that it was no use. So he carried on since he knew that Riven was the most regular student in the whole class.

The whole day Riven kept wondering about the evening. He kept thinking whether he should follow them.

'No I don't think so. I should not follow them. Lets give them one evening to themselves but what if …….' He could not bear to think more. He was confused as usual. Finally he observed the whole day was over and someone was calling his name. It was Musa. "Riven? Are you okay? You don't look good to me." Musa asked. "Yeah whatever. Get away I've gotta go." Riven replied 'Why can't I talk properly. She looks hurt again because of me. I am a total jerk.' Riven thought and hit himself on the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the evening**_

Riven was keeping a close watch on Michael. He followed Michael to every possible place which made Michael wonder what was he up to. When it was quarter to 7, Riven observed Michael getting ready but was quite surprised when he realized that Michael was wearing his casual outfits only. It made him wonder and was now sure that he was to follow them. No matter the result be. He first tried to make Michael stay but was not successful.

Riven saw Michael quietly sneaking out of the room. He asked him, "Hey dude, whaz up? Where are you going?" Michael hushed him and said, "Sshh! Quite-no one knows I'm leaving. I promise I'll return by 9. Bye."

Riven took the coat lying beside his bed and followed suit, careful not to be seen-either by Michael- Musa or by his officials. He was a little late and was not able to find them. So he figured out that they must be some kind of a restaurant holding each others hands. The thought itself disturbed him to hell.

He went to the most expensive hotel of the town but found no one he knew. Disturbed, he went to the next restaurant. There, somewhere near, he found a crowd of girls collected around a pink coloured shop with a sale board pinned to it. Suddenly his eyes fell on Michael who was standing along with the other guys who were probably waiting for there warrior girlfriends or dates. He let out a sigh of relief-atleast they were not in a room cupped together. Just as the thought left his mind he saw a very happy Musa coming out of the shop with a bag in her hand. A very frustrated Riven left in anger burning from top to bottom.

As he was on his way to the hostel, he crossed a bar and suddenly stopped and went inside. He ordered 1 beer and soon got it. He quickly drank it and then asked for another. He didn't realize when he drank 13 glasses and was not a bit in his right senses. He paid and left feeling too dizzy to even walk. As he was nearing the campus he suddenly shouted, "Why did you do it Musa? Am I that bad? I can't help it!! But I like you and I can't see you someone else!! Why? Can you answer me?" He was about to faint when he saw Michael keeping him still.

"Let go of me!!!"Riven shouted at Michael. "Riven? Are you okay?Hey-you're drunk!!What happened?" Michael asked Riven. Riven removed his hands and said,"You call yourself my friend?? You don't deserve a friend!! Get lost or-"He took at his fire pistol and fired at him but he ducked and the flame went above him. Suddenly both the guys heard a scream.

"MUSA!!" Both of them shouted together and ran towards the voice. Upon reaching there, they were rlieved to see Musa fine but crying hard. Michael bent down and took her in his arms. Musa got up, went to Riven and slapped him. She showed him the burnt packet and threw it at him and ran back to her room crying.

Riven peaked inside the packet. It had a gift wrapped. He unwrapped the gift and out came a blue colored teady bear which read 'Happy birthday'.

Suddenly it struck Riven. It was 15 October today-it was his birthday today and she got a gift for-him. He felt like killing himself. He ran after her. As he entered her room, he could hear faint sobs of someone crying. He went to her and sat on his knees and said, "Today I wanna tell you something which I never told you before. I wanna say I love you. You are the most important person to me in this whole world and I can't live without you." And then he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Musa couldn't believe what just happened. She just closed her eyes and returned the kiss. And as the drew apart she said, "You're a jerk! But this jerk'ness' make me love you. I love you too Riven. I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please reply if you did. Keep reading. This is my 4 bad fic.Thanks to all those who replied and added my stories to the favoirite story list. Her's a list of people who did:-**_

_**Revieweres**_

_**[his life changed**_

Mimitheangel

Cherryll

Musariven

princessMusa

princessm1090

princesszimi

_**10 things the winx club characters would**_

_**never say**_

MiMiTheangel

Cherryll

sapphire.' Moi.

Chibi Hoarsewoman

Kittyauthor6

April-twinkle

godesschan123

Syrintemptation

Akanami Kokorime

Princess Sidney

Bloom1000000

4evamateofSesshy

gigikwinxfan

amberstone (favorite story)

amy

patter

_**The unofficial reunion**_

Phoebethequeenofdragons

Volleyball7

Thefreakyvoiceinyourhead

Cherryll

MiMiTheANGEL

Amberstone (favorite story)

Story lover

Rika08


End file.
